List of association football competitions
This is a list of the association football competitions past and present for international teams and for club football, in individual countries and internationally. Confirmed future competitions, such as the 4 Associations' Tournament, are also included. The competitions are grouped by organising authority: the FIFA (international association), the six confederations (continental associations) and the federations (national associations). FIFA (Intercontinental competitions) This section lists the worldwide and intercontinental competitions ruled by the FIFA, by two or more confederations or by two or more federations member of different confederations. National teams *FIFA World Cup *FIFA Confederations Cup National youth teams *FIFA U-20 World Cup (under-20 men) *FIFA U-17 World Cup (under-17 men) Clubs Worldwide *FIFA Club World Cup Nipo-South American * Suruga Bank Championship Arab National teams *Arab Cup of Nations *Pan Arab Games *Gulf Cup of Nations Clubs *Arabian Champions' League *Arab Super Cup *Gulf Club Cup AFC (Asian competitions) This section lists the competitions ruled by the, Asian Football Confederation, or by federations member the Asian Football Confederation. National teams *Asian Cup Clubs *AFC Champions League *AFC Cup * AFC President's Cup Afghanistan Australia Bahrain Bangladesh Bhutan League *A-Division Brunei Leagues * Brunei Super League (1st tier) ** Brunei Premier League (2nd tier) Cup * FA Cup Cambodia League *Cambodia Premier League Cup *Hun Sen Cup China PR Leagues *Chinese Super League *Second Division **Third Division (Regional) Cups *Chinese FA Cup *Super Cup *Chinese Super League Cup (defunct) Chinese Taipei ; Leagues *Intercity Football League (1st tier) *Enterprise Football League (Replaced by Intercity Football League) ; Cups *CTFA Cup ; Youth competitions *Highschool Football League (under-19 men) *National High School Games Guam ; League Soccer League Hong Kong Leagues *First Division **Second Division ***Third 'A' Division ***Third 'District' Division Cups *Hong Kong FA Cup *Senior Shield *Hong Kong League Cup *Viceroy Cup (defunct) *Barclays Asia Trophy 2007 India Leagues *I League Premier Division *I-League 2nd Division Cups *Federation Cup *Durand Cup *Santosh Trophy *Indian Super Cup Defunct *National Football League Indonesia Leagues *Indonesia Super League *Premier Division *First Division *Second Division *Third Division *Indonesian Futsal League Domestic cups *Piala Indonesia *Soeratin Cup *Community Shield *Inter Island Cup International cups *Jakarta Anniversary Tournament *Indonesia Independence Cup Iran Leagues *Persian Gulf Cup *Azadegan League (Group A,B) *Iran Football's 2nd Division (Group 1,2) *Iran Football's 3rd Division (Group 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8) Cups *Hazfi Cup *Iranian Super Cup Iraq ;League *Iraqi Premier League (1st-tier) ** Division 1 (2nd-tier) ;Cup *Iraq FA Cup Japan Jordan ;Leagues *Jordan Premier League (1st-tier) *Jordan League Division 1 (2nd-tier) ;Cup *FA Cup *FA Shield *Super Cup Korea DPR ;League *DPR Korea League ;Cup *Republican Championship Korea Republic Leagues *K League Classic (professional first level) *K League Challenge (professional second level) *National League (semi-professional third level) *Challengers League (amateur fourth level) Cups *'Current annual events:' **Korean FA Cup *'Defunct:' **Adidas Cup **Daehan Fire Insurance Cup **Phillip Morriss Cup **Prospecs Cup **Korean Super Cup **Hauzen Cup **Korean League Cup Kuwait ;Leagues *Premier League **Division One ;Cups *Emir Cup *Crown Prince Cup *Federation Cup *Super Cup *Al Kurafi Cup (defunct) Kyrgyzstan ;Leagues * Kyrgyzstan League ** Kyrgyzstan League Second Level ;Cups * Kyrgyzstan Cup Laos Leagues *Lao League Cup *Prime Minister's Cup Cup *Prime Minister's Cup Lebanon Leagues *Lebanese Premier League Cups *Lebanese FA Cup *Lebanese Super Cup *Lebanese Elite Cup *Lebanese Federation Cup (defunct) Macau ;League * Campeonato da 1ª Divisão do Futebol * Campeonato da 2ª Divisão do Futebol ;Cup * Taça de Macau em futebol Malaysia Leagues *Malaysian Super League *Malaysian Premier League *Malaysia Cup Maldives ;League *Dhivehi League ** Second Division ***Third Division ;Cup *FA Cup *President's Cup *FA Charity Shield Mongolia ;League * Mongolia Premier League Myanmar Leagues * Myanmar National League (1st tier) * Myanmar Premier League (replaced by Myanmar National League) Leagues * Myanmar Grand Royal Challenge Cup * Myanmar National League Cup Oman ;League * Omani League ;Cups * Sultan Qaboos Cup * Super Cup Nepal Leagues *Martyr's Memorial A-Division League Premier Division *ANFA B-Division League *ANFA C-Division League Cups *Aaha Gold Cup *Budda Subba Gold Cup *Inter-Municipality Cup Youth competitions *National Inter-School Football Cup Defunct *Khukuri Cup Palestine ;Leagues * Gaza Strip League * West Bank Premier League ;Cup * Super Cup Pakistan Leagues *Pakistan Premier League Premier Division *PFF League 2nd Division *KASB Premier League Karachi-based City league * Geo Super Football League (Defunct) Cups *Pakistan National Football Challenge Cup Philippines Singapore Leagues *S.League Cups *Singapore Cup Thailand Leagues * Thailand Premier League (12 teams, 16 teams in 2007–2008) * Thailand Division 1 League (Second Level) * Thailand Division 2 League (Third Level) Cups * King's Cup (National Team Cup) * Queen's Cup (Domestic Cup) Vietnam Leagues * V-League (First Level) * Vietnam First Division (Second Level) * Vietnam Second Division (Third Level) * Vietnam Third Division (Fourth Level) Cups * Vietnamese Cup * Vietnamese Super Cup CAF (African competitions) This section lists the competitions ruled by the Confederation of African Football, or by federations member the Confederation of African Football. National teams *Africa Cup of Nations *All-Africa Games (for U23 players) *African Youth Championship (for U20 players) *African U-17 Championship (for U17 players) Clubs *CAF Champions League *CAF Confederation Cup *CAF Super Cup Algeria Angola Egypt South Africa *Premier Soccer League CONCACAF (North American, Central American and Caribbean competitions) This section lists the competitions ruled by the CONCACAF (Confederation of North, Central American and Caribbean Association Football), or by federations member the CONCACAF. National teams *CONCACAF Gold Cup *North American Nations Cup (defunct) *UNCAF Nations Cup *Caribbean Cup Clubs *CONCACAF Champions League *SuperLiga (defunct) *UNCAF Club Tournament *CFU Club Championship Anguilla Antigua and Barbuda Aruba Canada ;Leagues * Canadian Professional Soccer League * Canadian National Soccer League (defunct) * Canadian Soccer League (defunct) * Major League Soccer (MLS) ;Tournaments * Canadian Championship (determines the country's qualifier to the CONCACAF Champions League) Costa Rica Leagues * Primera Division de Costa Rica * Liga de Ascenso * ANAFA Jamaica Leagues *Jamaican National Premier League (first level) *KSAFA Super League (second level) *South Central Confederation Super League (second level) *Eastern Confederation Super League (second level) *Western Confederation Super League (second level) Cups * JFF Champions Cup Mexico U.S.A. Leagues * Major League Soccer (MLS) * North American Soccer League (NASL) * United Soccer Leagues (USL) ** USL Professional Division (USL Pro) ** USL W-League (USL W-L) ** USL Premier Development League (USL PDL) * National Premier Soccer League (NPSL) * United States Adult Soccer Association (USASA) * Pacific Coast Soccer League (PCSL) * United States Club Soccer (USCS) * Major Indoor Soccer League (MISL) * Professional Arena Soccer League (PASL-Pro) * Premier Arena Soccer League (PASL-Premier) See also: American Soccer Pyramid Cups * Lamar Hunt U.S. Open Cup * MLS Cup * George F. Donnelly Cup CONMEBOL (South American competitions) This section lists the competitions ruled by the CONMEBOL (Confederación Sudamericana de Fútbol), or by federations member the CONMEBOL. National teams *Copa América (CONMEBOL) *Superclásico de las Américas Clubs *Copa Libertadores *Copa Libertadores de Fútbol Femenino *Copa Sudamericana *Recopa Sudamericana Argentina All the Argentine leagues comprise two tournaments per year: Torneo Inicial (second half of the year) and Torneo Final (first half of next year). Each tournament has one winner, which may be determined with playoffs organised at the end of the tournament. Bolivia Leagues * Liga de Fútbol Profesional Boliviano Brazil *State Championships **Campeonato Acreano **Campeonato Alagoano **Campeonato Amapaense **Campeonato Amazonense **Campeonato Baiano **Campeonato Brasiliense **Campeonato Capixaba **Campeonato Carioca **Campeonato Catarinense **Campeonato Cearense **Campeonato Gaúcho **Campeonato Goiano **Campeonato Maranhense **Campeonato Matogrossense **Campeonato Mineiro **Campeonato Paraense **Campeonato Paraibano **Campeonato Paranaense **Campeonato Paulista ***Campeonato Paulista Série A1 ***Campeonato Paulista Série A2 ***Campeonato Paulista Série A3 ***Campeonato Paulista Segunda Divisão **Campeonato Pernambucano **Campeonato Piauiense **Campeonato Potiguar **Campeonato Rondoniense **Campeonato Roraimense **Campeonato Sergipano **Campeonato Sul-Matogrossense **Campeonato Tocantinense Cups * Copa do Brasil * Copa do Brasil de Futebol Feminino * Copa Paulista Chile Leagues * Primera División * Primera División B * Tercera División A * Tercera División B Cups * Copa Chile Colombia Leagues * Liga Postobón * Primera B Cups * Copa Postobón Ecuador Leagues * Serie A * Serie B * Segunda Categoría Paraguay Leagues * Primera División * Segunda División * Tercera División Peru Leagues * Primera División * Segunda División * Copa Perú Cups * Copa Inca Uruguay Leagues * Primera División * Segunda División Profesional * Segunda División Amateur Venezuela Leagues * Primera División * Segunda División A * Segunda Division B Cups * Copa Venezuela OFC (Oceanian competitions) This section lists the competitions ruled by the Oceania Football Confederation, or by federations member the Oceania Football Confederation. National teams *OFC Nations Cup Clubs *OFC Champions League American Samoa New Zealand UEFA (European competitions) This section lists the competitions ruled by the UEFA (Union of European Football Associations), or by federations member the UEFA. Albania Andorra Armenia Austria Azerbaijan Belarus Belgium Bosnia and Herzegovina Bulgaria Croatia Cyprus Czech Republic Denmark England Estonia *'Leagues' **Meistriliiga **Esiliiga **II liiga **III liiga **IV Liiga Faroe Islands *'Leagues' **Faroe Islands Premier League **1. Deild **2. Deild **3. Deild *'Cups' **Faroe Islands Cup **Faroe Islands Super Cup Finland France Georgia *Umaglesi Liga *Pirveli Liga Germany Greece *'Leagues' **Super League Greece **Beta Ethniki **National Third Division **National Fourth Division **Fifth Division (local championships) *'Cups' **Greek Cup **Greek Football Amateur Cup **Greek League Cup **Greek Super Cup Hungary *'Leagues' **NBI **NBII Iceland *'Leagues' **Landsbankadeild **1. deild **2. deild **3. deild Groub a, b, c, d *'Cups' **VISA-bikar **Deildabikar Republic of Ireland *'Leagues' ** League of Ireland, comprising: *** League of Ireland Premier Division *** League of Ireland First Division *'Cups' ** FAI Cup ** League of Ireland Cup Israel *'Leagues' **''Men'' *** Israeli Premier League: the top division operates at the national level and has 14 member clubs *** Liga Leumit: the second division operates at the national level and has 16 member clubs *** Liga Alef: the third division is split into two regional leagues (north and south) and has 32 member clubs (16 in each division) *** Liga Bet: the fourth division is split into four regional leagues (two in the north, two in the south) and has 64 member clubs (16 in each division) *** Liga Gimel: the fifth division is split into six regional leagues and has 94 member clubs **''Youth'' *** Noar Premier League: the top division operates at the national level and has 16 member clubs *** Noar Leumit League: the second division is split into two regional leagues (north and south). *** Noar Arzit: the third division is split into two regional leagues (north and south). *'Cups' **''Men'' *** Israel State Cup *** Toto Cup: one for each of the top two divisions. (Al and Leumit) **''Youth'' *** Israel Noar State Cup Italy *Leagues ** Lega Nazionale Professionisti *** Serie A *** Serie B ** Lega Italiana Calcio Professionistico (formerly Serie C) *** Lega Pro Prima Divisione: 2 divisions (A and B); formerly Serie C1 *** Lega Pro Seconda Divisione: 3 divisions (A, B and C); formerly Serie C2 ** Lega Nazionale Dilettanti (interregional committee) *** Serie D: 9 divisions (A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H and I) ** Lega Nazionale Dilettanti (regional committees) *** Eccellenza *** Promozione *** Prima Categoria *** Seconda Categoria *** Campionato Regionale Juniores (qualifications to the Campionato Nazionale Juniores) *** Campionato di Terza Categoria Under 21 (pura) *** Campionato di Terza Categoria Under 18 (pura) ** Lega Nazionale Dilettanti (provincial committees) *** Terza Categoria *** Campionato Provinciale Juniores See also: Italian football league system *Cups ** Lega Nazionale Professionisti *** Coppa Italia *** Super Coppa Italiana ** Lega Italiana Calcio Professionistico *** Coppa Italia Lega Pro *** Supercoppa di Lega Pro Prima Divisione *** Supercoppa di Lega Pro Seconda Divisione ** Lega Nazionale Dilettanti *** Coppa Italia Serie D *** Coppa Italia Dilettanti *Youth Competitions ** Lega Nazionale Professionisti *** Campionato Primavera *** Coppa Italia Primavera *** Super Coppa Primavera ** Lega Italiana Calcio Professionistico *** Campionato Berretti ** Settore Giovanile e Scolastico (Lega Nazionale Dilettanti) *** Regional championships **** Campionato Regionale Allievi **** Campionato Regionale Giovanissimi *** Provincial and local championships **** Campionato Provinciale Allievi **** Campionato Provinciale Giovanissimi **** Unofficial youth championships ***** Torneo Piccoli Amici (Esordienti e Pulcini) Kazakhstan *Kazakhstan Premier League Latvia *'Leagues' **Virsliga **1. liga **2. liga ***Rigas cempionats ***Kurzemes zona ***Latgales zona ***Vidzemes zona ***Livonijas liga *'Cups' **Latvijas kauss Liechtenstein *Liechtenstein Cup—This is the only competition exclusively featuring clubs from Liechtenstein. All seven clubs in the country play their league football in the Swiss league system. Lithuania *A Lyga *1 Lyga *2 Lyga South Zone *2 Lyga North Zone *LFF Cup *LFF Super Cup Luxembourg *Luxembourg National Division Macedonia *Macedonian Prva Liga Malta *'Leagues' ** Maltese Football League *** Maltese Premier League *** Maltese First Division *** Maltese Second Division *** Maltese Third Division ** Gozo Football League *** First Division *** Second Division Moldova Montenegro Netherlands *'Leagues' **Eredivisie **Eerste Divisie *'Cup' **KNVB Cup **Johan Cruijff-schaal (Supercup) Northern Ireland *'Leagues' **NIFL Premiership **NIFL Championship 1 **NIFL Championship 2 See also: Northern Ireland football league system *'Cups' **Irish Cup **Northern Ireland Football League Cup Norway *'Leagues' **Tippeligaen **Adeccoligaen **Norsk 2. Divisjon ***Group 1 ***Group 2 ***Group 3 ***Group 4 *'Cups' **NM-Cup **Northern Norwegian Cup (defunct) Poland *Ekstraklasa *I Liga *II liga, gr. wschodnia (east) *II liga, gr. zachodnia (west) *III liga: dolnośląsko-lubuska, kujawsko-pomorsko-wielkopolska, lubelsko-podkarpacka, łódzko-mazowiecka, małopolsko-świętokrzyska, opolsko-śląska, podlasko-warmińsko-mazurska, pomorsko-zachodniopomorska Portugal Romania *'Leagues' **Liga I **Liga II ***Seria I ***Seria II **Liga III ***Seria I ***Seria II ***Seria III ***Seria IV ***Seria V ***Seria VI **Liga IV (county championship) *'Cups' **Romanian Cup **Romanian Super Cup Russia *'Leagues' ** Premier League ** First Division ** Second Division *** Second Division Centre *** Second Division East *** Second Division South *** Second Division Ural-Povolzhye *** Second Division West ** Regional & sub-regional amateur KFK competitions: Amateur football league — the all-Russian public organization under which aegis competitions for nonprofessional football clubs of Russia are held. Founders are the Russian football union and following inter-regional associations of federations of football of Russia: *1. The Far East football union *2. The union of federations of football "Siberia" *3. The union of federations of football of Ural and Western Siberia *4. Inter-regional association of federations of football "Northwest" *5. Inter-regional association the Center (The Moscow federation of football) *6. Inter-regional association the Center (Federation of football of Moscow Region) *7. Inter-regional federation of football "Golden Ring" *8. Inter-regional public association on football "Chernozem region" *9. Inter-regional football union "Volga districts" (Privolzhje) *10. Inter-regional public organization "Union of federations of football of Southern and North Caucasian federal districts" They unite 79 regional federations of football of subjects of the Russian Federation. Presidents of inter-regional associations of federations of football are councilors of Amateur football league. *'Cups' ** Russian Cup ** Russian Super Cup San Marino *Campionato Sammarinese di Calcio Scotland Serbia *'Leagues' ** Football Association of Serbia *** First League of Serbia Slovakia *Corgoň Liga *2. liga (2nd level) * 3. liga (3rd level) **Západ (West) **Východ (East) * Majstrovstvá regiónu (4th level) **Bratislava **Západ (West) **Stred (Centre) **Východ (East) Slovenia *'Leagues' **1.SNL **2.SNL **3.SNL ***3.SNL-zahod ***3.SNL-vzhod **Regional FA Leagues *'Cups' **Hervis Pokal Spain Sweden *'Leagues' **Allsvenskan **Superettan **Division 1 **Division 2 **Division 3 See also: Swedish football league system *'Cups' **Svenska Cupen Switzerland *'Leagues' **Swiss Football League ***National-Liga A ***National-Liga B *'Cups' **Schweizer Cup Turkey Ukraine Wales *'Leagues' ** Welsh Premier League ** Cymru Alliance ** Welsh Football League *** First Division *** Second Division *** Third Division See also: Welsh football league system *'Cups' **Welsh Cup **FAW Premier Cup **Welsh League Cup Non FIFA competitions This section lists the competitions ruled by associations outside the FIFA. this list is incomplete See Non-FIFA football Worldwide *Clericus Cup, organised by Centro Sportivo Italiano *Viva World Cup, organised by New Federation Board *FIFI Wild Cup, organised by Federation of International Football Independents *UNPO Cup, organised by Unrepresented Nations and Peoples Organization *Europeada, organised by Federal Union of European Nationalities *ELF Cup, organised by Cyprus Turkish Football Federation *Homeless World Cup *Unofficial Football World Championships Isle of Man * Isle of Man Football League * Isle of Man Football Combination Kosovo External links *Soccerway.com - results from 120 different countries. Category:Association football competitions Competitions